Understand Me, Sherlock
by Pennita
Summary: Après 15 ans d'absence, Angela Vanseeveren revient à Londres de façon mystérieuse pour revoir Sherlock Holmes, autrefois son meilleur ami. Maintenant à Scotland Yard, Angela se rend bien vite compte que les choses ne sont plus comme dans son enfance : Sherlock à un nouveau colocataire, Angela un petit-copain. Mais bien vite, leur vie seront autant en danger que leur amitié...
1. Chapter 1

4 octobre 2013,

18h23

Une jeune femme sortit du taxi, pour ensuite remiser son uniforme bleu nuit. Elle s'avança vers le bâtiment en face duquel on l'avait déposé, afin d'y rentrer et de se rendre au comptoir d'accueil. Une femme, de la cinquantaine, les vêtements empestant la cigarette et les yeux cernés, s'y trouvait derrière. D'un effort qui semblait surhumain, elle releva la tête.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

- L'inspecteur Lestrade, s'il vous plaît, lui demanda l'inconnue.

- Un instant, s'il vous plaît.

La secrétaire prit son téléphone pour parler à voix basse. Pendant ce temps, Angela analysa la pièce, pour y déceler au bout de 30 secondes une dizaine de fissure présentes dans le plafond, ainsi que 2 alarmes incendies trop haut pour la réglementation et un manque criant d'extincteur.

Ce fut au moment de cette dernière conclusion que la secrétaire lui informa qu'elle avait l'autorisation de monter à l'étage. Refusant de prendre l'ascenseur, Angela monta par les escaliers, comme à son habitude, malgré ses pieds endoloris par ses nouvelles chaussures.

Une fois au premier étage, la jeune femme découvrit une vaste salle, qui contenait environ une vingtaine de tables, toutes prises par des policiers, occupés par diverses affaires, téléphonant à un quelconque personnage ou farfouillant dans une montagne de dossiers. Assourdie par les sonneries de téléphone, elle se faufila entre les tables, pour enfin arriver à une porte, où était inscrit "Inspecteur Lestrade" sur une étiquette.

Angela frappa quelques coups. Un homme, assez grand, droit, d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux déjà poivre et sel, lui ouvrit.

- Inspecteur Lestrade ?

- Oui, c'est moi, me confirma l'inspecteur. Vous devez être l'agent LaFontaine, je suppose ? Entrez donc !

Il fit ladite agente LaFontaine entrer dans son bureau. Une femme, de peau noir et aux cheveux frisés, y était déjà présente.

- Sergent Donovan, se présenta-t-elle.

- Angela LaFontaine. Enchantée.

- Moi de même. Vous êtes notre renfort de l'autre équipe de la criminelle, c'est ça ?

Angela acquiesça, tout en s'asseyant sur la chaise que lui présentait Lestrade. Elle sentait la méfiance du sergent, qui la regardait d'un air suspect.

- Oui. Nos supérieurs ont demandé un agent en chef, afin de mieux évaluer la qualité des effectifs présents. Je jugerai de cela pendant 1 ans et demi.

- Par simple curiosité, demanda Lestrade, vous êtes-vous portée volontaire ?

- Oui, répondis l'agente.

Sans rien rajouter, tout en avalant un sourire. Ils comprendraient tout plus tard..

- Je me dois de vous signaler que... commençait Donovan, quand elle fut coupée par le téléphone, qui sonnait.

C'est Lestrade qui décrocha. Après quelques paroles agacées envers la personne au bout du fil, il raccrocha, frustré.

- On a découvert un corps, dans un immeuble abandonné, me dit-il. Une femme découverte par un gamin. On y va.

Lestrade sortait déjà que Angela, figée, l'interrompit.

- Excusez-moi, mais selon nos supérieurs, c'est moi qui prends la direction des opérations, lui rappelai-je. De _toutes_ les opérations. Comme ma fonction d'agent en chef l'exige.

L'inspecteur se crispa. Il échangea un vif coup d'œil à son sergent, avant de dire :

- Oui, c'est vrai. Excusez-moi, dut-il se forcer à dire.

- On m'a dit que vous coopérez avec un détective privé, il me semble, attaqua l'agente.

Là, l'inspecteur mordit sa lèvre inférieur. Il était complètement illégale de faire part de d'informations confidentielles à une personne non-assignée à un poste de Scotland -Yard. Une évaluation des effectifs qui commençait par une sérieuse infraction à l'une des règles fondamentales de la boîtec'est pas ça qui plaira au commissaire divisionnaire.

- J'aimerai le voir, demanda pourtant Angela.

L'inspecteur regarda cette dernière avec des yeux ronds, plus que surpris par son attitude.

- Comment ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Je dois vérifier l'ensemble des effectifs, inspecteur. Officiels ou non. Légaux ou non.

Angela comprit leur étonnement. Comment savait-t-elle que ce détective existait ? Et pourquoi voudrai-t-elle le voir ?

- Mais, dit Grégory, nous sommes appelés sur une scène de crime ...

- Pas de discussion.

Cette fois, l'inspecteur manqua de suer à grosses gouttes. Si cette LaFontaine découvrait le détective question, accompagné de son appartement douteux et de son caractère douteux, c'était le licenciement assuré. Mais, malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix.

-Bien, agent LaFontaine, déglutit-il avec difficulté.

Et ce fut la-dessus que les policiers sortirent du commissariat, pour s'asseoir dans une voiture de Scotland-Yard, Lestrade au volant, qui alluma les gaz à l'instant. Après un petit quart d'heure, l'inspecteur s'arrêta devant une maison de rangée. 221, Baker Street, nota Angela dans son carnet, qu'elle gardait précieusement dans son sac.

- Vous venez ? lui demanda Lestrade, déjà à l'extérieur.

- Non, faîtes-le venir, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle.

Et en plus elle voulait qu'il vienne dans une voiture de police, au lieu que ELLE sorte pour aller cher LUI ! Lestrade ne savait que penser de sa nouvelle connaissance. D'autant plus que l'action demandée était plus facile à ordonner qu'à exécuter.

- Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible. Il y a eu un problème avec l'un de nos agents ...

- Essayez toujours, et si il n'est pas d'accord, je le convaincrai, lui promit-elle

Résigné, il rentra dans la maison, accompagné de Donovan. Angela sourit.

Elle allait enfin retrouver Sherlock Holmes.


	2. Chapter 2

4 octobre 2013, 18h34

- Non.

- Allez, venez ... persévéra Lestrade.

- Non.

John mit sa main sur sa nuque. Devant lui, son colocataire, Sherlock Holmes, le seul détective-consultant du monde. Celui-ci venait de sauter sur le canapé en prenant appui sur la table de salon. Prenant un air désintéressé, il prit son violon pour pincer les cordes. Mais, après un mois de colocation, John connaissait très bien l'air colérique qui subsistait dans les iris de son ami.

- Vous êtes encore là ? feignait-t-il de s'étonner.

- Mais pourquoi vous ne voulez pas venir ? demanda Lestrade en soupirant. Ce serait bien la première fois.

John ne pouvait qu'être d'accord sur ce point-là. Sherlock ne refusait JAMAIS une enquête, sauf s'il la désignait comme inintéressante. Mais, cette fois, la raison était toute autre.

- Vous ne vous rappelez plus ? lança l'ancien soldat aux policiers.

Ceux-ci le regardèrent d'un regard étrange, comme à chaque fois que John ouvrait la bouche. Pourquoi ? Le médecin ne le savait pas. Peut-être parce qu'il ne s'habitue pas que quelqu'un puisse supporter Sherlock au point d'habiter avec lui. Parfois, il lui semblait que Sherlock lui-même s'en étonnait.

- Anderson, ça vous dit quelque chose ? continua John. Vous savez, un de vos médecins légistes qui a révélé toutes sortes d'absurdités sur Sherlock, qui ont bien faillies se retrouver dans tous les journaux de Londres ?

- Il n'avait pas tort sur certaines choses, commenta Donovan d'un air dégagé.

Sherlock la fusilla du regard. Il y a toujours eu de l'animosité entre eux : en effet, Donovan le surnomme sans cesse le "taré", tandis que le détective hérissait le poil rien qu'à entendre parler du sergent. Tout comme Anderson, d'ailleurs. Celui-ci est considéré par Sherlock comme un idiot, sûrement parce qu'il ne voulait pas travailler avec lui.

Soudain, la sonnerie SMS des deux policiers se firent entendre simultanément. Après un regard sur l'écran de leur portable, l'inspecteur et le sergent se regardèrent un instant.

- Quelqu'un va vous convaincre, dit Lestrade en remettant son téléphone dans sa poche.

- Oh, cela m'éto ...

Sherlock fut interrompu par son propre portable : il venait lui aussi de recevoir un message. John se glissa discrètement à côté du détective, juste le temps de pouvoir lire le message, qui ne contenait que quelques chiffres :

"376184"

Bientôt, un autre texto lui fut envoyé. Ce fut cette fois un message composé de lettres :

"J'ai à te rendre quelque chose qui t'appartient."

Même sans signature, Sherlock semblait savoir de qui ce message provenait. Étonnamment, il sourit. Il se leva et regarda quelque chose par la fenêtre, avant de se retourner vers les policiers.

- Quatres suicides inexpliqués en une semaine provoquée par le même médicament, mon Dieu, c'est Noël ! se réjouit-il soudain, en enfilant sa veste et enroulant son écharpe autour du cou.

Le sergent Donovan regarda son supérieur d'un air entendu, tandis que John fronçait les sourcils.

- Mais ...

- Mme Hudson ! héla Sherlock sans tenir compte de l'ancien militaire. Je sors !

Et, d'un coup de vent, il sortit de la pièce, descendit les escaliers, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et rentra dans la voiture de police garée devant l'immeuble.

Une femme s'y trouvait. De long cheveux bruns, foncé et bouclés, se déposaient élégamment sur ses épaules. Sa peau blanche ressortait de son habit noir profond, soigné. Cette femme aimait être parfaite, vu son vêtement soigneusement repassé, ses chaussures cirées, ainsi que la trace de ses multiples crème hydratantes. Ses mains, minutieusement manucurées, en disaient également long.

Riche et parfaite, se dit même le détective, en n'oubliant pas de remarquer le sac de haute couture.

Elle ne retourna même pas la tête quand il fut rentré, preuve qu'elle l'attendait. Elle semblait préférer fixer un point vide dehors, à gauche. Sherlock ne voyait toujours pas son visage. Peu importe, il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour reconnaître immédiatement l'auteur du message qui lui avait été envoyé il y a peu de temps.

John rentra en trombe dans la voiture, à côté de son colocataire. Il remarqua vite la présence de la mystérieuse inconnue.

- Bonjour, dit-il.

- Bonjour, docteur Watson, ou peut-être devrais-je vous appeler John ?

Son accent était un mélange francophone et américain, sans pour autant écorcher les oreilles. Sa voix était d'un naturel autoritaire. La femme n'avait pas bougé d'un cil lorsqu'elle parlait. Bonne éducation.

- Euh ... on se connaît ? demanda John, éberlué.

- Moi, oui, répondit l'inconnue. Vous, non.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, John, dit Sherlock au médecin. Elle a sûrement été chercher toute ta vie ainsi que la mienne chez mon très cher frère.

John ne répliqua pas. Qui était-ce ? Une ancienne ennemie de son colocataire ?

- On ne dit pas bonjour à une ancienne amie que l'on a plus vu depuis si longtemps, Holmes ? demanda la jeune femme d'un ton ironique.

Sherlock serra les poings et mordit sa joue intérieure. John se souvint que la seule fois que son ami avait eu cette réaction, il était particulièrement en colère.

- Tu m'excuseras, mais je crois que tu devrais commencer, lui lançai-t-il. C'est toi qui es partie première.

Apparemment, ce ne doit pas être une ennemie. Une amie ? Voir une ex petite-amie ? Cette pensée fit bizarre dans la tête de John. Le mot "Sherlock" et le mot "Petite-amie" ne s'accordaient pas vraiment.

- Vous vous connaissez ? s'interrogea John.

- Oui, répondit la femme, sans rien ajouter.

Elle se retourna. Ses yeux se rapprochaient du bleu, tout en gardant une teinte grise. Un peu comme l'océan. Elle possédait de beaux traits, bien qu'un peu autoritaires.

- Angela LaFontaine, se présenta-t-elle à John.

Sherlock eut un sourire ironique.

- C'est toujours mieux que Smith, ricana-t-il. Je vois que tu as appris à mieux choisir tes noms de famille.

- On m'a dit que ça sonnait bien, se justifia-t-elle. Ça paressait plus naturel.

La-dite Angela tourna à nouveau la tête vers la vitre, perdue dans ses pensées nostalgiques. Il eut un long silence. John, ne comprenant rien de ce qui se passait, tenta de communiquer avec le détective, par des gestes et des remuements de lèvres, mais il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. C'est à ce moment que Lestrade et Donovan rentrèrent dans la voiture.

- Désolés, s'excusa Lestrade. On a dû rassurer Mme Hudson, qui avait un problème avec des rats dans sa cave ... vous êtes là, vous ? s'étonna-t-il ensuite en remarquant la présence de Sherlock. Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus traiter aucune de nos affaires ...

- On peut y aller, dit la soi-disant Angela d'un ton autoritaire correspondant à ses traits.

Lestrade mit le contact et appuya sur l'accélérateur, se dirigeant vers la scène de crime.


	3. Chapter 3 : Flashback

2 septembre 1998,

10h47

Angela prit le livre posé sur l'étagère et l'ouvrit. Il contenait exactement ce qu'il lui fallait : tous les détails du Royaume Uni, c'est-à-dire sa géographie, son histoire et les quelques trucs utiles à savoir. Elle esquissa un sourire discret.

La jeune adolescente venait à peine de déménager en Angleterre que déjà elle devait se rendre dans un nouveau établissement scolaire. Ce n'était pas la première fois : en effet, ses parents, voyageant souvent pour le travail, l'emmenaient avec eux. Alors, passée par la France, l'Allemagne ainsi qu'au Luxembourg, les changements de milieux, ça lui connaît. Ce collège avait l'air bien pour elle, mais heureusement que la direction lui avait autorisé à m'habituer aux lieux pendant une journée avant de suivre les cours, afin qu'elle puisse prendre ses repères.

Angela lu les premières pages du livre tout en marchant, réfléchissant à ma situation. Son anglais n'était pas parfait ; la preuve avec ce livre dont elle déchiffrait la plupart des mots, mais pas tous. Elle espéra qu'elle ne serait pas trop raillée par les autres à cause de son accent. Elle savait à quel point les adolescents cherchaient la petite bête sur le nouveau de la classe. Mais Angela n'avait pas peur : elle avait déjà affronté ça, elle saurait quoi faire.

Angela secoua sa tête, tentant de se concentrer sur sa lecture, quand elle bousculait quelqu'un violemment. Du liquide chaud coula sur ma belle veste bleue roi.

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée ... s'excusa-t-elle.

"Génial, comment se faire des ennemis à peine arrivée dans son nouveau collège, chapitre 1" songea l'étudiante.

Elle releva la tête. C'était un garçon. Ses cheveux noirs, courts et bouclés, tranchaient de sa peau étonnamment blanche. Il était assez grand, droit, et tenait une tasse vide dans sa main. Il ne bougeait pas, mais la regardait de la tête aux pieds.

- Vraiment désolée ... répétai Angela. Pour ton café ... euh, thé, plutôt.

Il ne dit rien, me regardant désormais droit dans les yeux. Des yeux d'un gris opalins ... peu courant L'inconnu ne bougeait pas, continuant à la fixer inlassablement..

- Euh ...

Angela se sentit un peu gênée. Des élèves, assis un peu plus loin, regardaient la scène en riant. L'étrangère avait l'impression de passer un bizutage. Malgré tout, elle fit semblant de rien.

- Je m'appelle Angela ... Smith, inventa-t-elle, en lui tendant la main.

Il eut un petit rire sarcastique, qui blessa la dignité de la brune.

- Je ne crois pas, non, dit-il.

- Plaît-il ? demanda son interlocutrice, étonnée.

- J'ai dit, je ne crois pas, répéta-t-il. Tu as un accent francophone, tu tiens un livre reprenant la géographie et l'histoire anglaises, et le médaillon que tu as à ton poignet est catholique, en français de surcroit. Donc, non, tu ne t'appelles pas "Smith". Tu aurais dû choisir un autre nom de famille que le plus courant du Royaume Unis, je crois.

Angela se tut, surprise, bien qu'un peu en colère de se faire analyser de la sorte. Lui, un air indifférent collé à son visage, la contourna pour se diriger plus loin. Mais Angela n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire.

- Bravo, dis-t-elle d'une voix cinglante. Brillant.

Il se retourna lentement, et plissa légèrement les yeux. Il ne devait vraiment avoir l'habitude de ce genre de compliment. Mais Angela n'aimait pas qu'on scrute sa vie de cette manière.

- A mon tour, tu permets ? reprit-elle. Les vêtements régulièrement repassés, propres, mais ils ne sont pas neufs : il y a plusieurs retouches dans le bas. Ce qui est égal à une mère attentive, mais qui ne sort pas beaucoup, peut-être malade. Une montre simple d'environ £ 30, dont le bracelet est tendu, malgré le fait qu'il soit au dernier cran. Problèmes financiers. Tu habites dans le coin, car tes chaussures sont finement recouvertes d'une poussière rougeâtre, semblable à celle du parc que j'ai vu à plus ou moins cinq cents mètres d'ici. Trop loin pour que cela appartienne à l'école, assez près pour y passer à pied quotidiennement, pour se rendre jusqu'ici. Tu as un anneau pendu à une chaîne d'argent, sous ta chemise. Une chevalière, plutôt, qui appartient donc à un homme. Ce serait la tienne, tu la mettrais donc à ton doigt, et elle est assez large pour un adulte. Conclusion, elle appartient à quelqu'un de proche. Tu n'as pas besoin que la voie, mais de sa présence, de l'avoir sur toi. Un père, je crois, absent de surcroit. Ce n'est pas le divorce, sinon il aurait toujours la bague sur lui. Il est donc mort. En fait, je crois que je penche plus vers la mère dépressive plutôt que malade. Ah oui, tu as un peu de sauce tomate sur ta lèvre supérieure.

Angela s'arrêta, essoufflée par sa déclamation. Le mystérieux inconnu serra les poings, et mordit sa joue intérieure. L'adolescente le gratifia d'un sourire en coin, le rendant encore plus en rage.

- Tu peux me juger, dit-il après un long silence entre nous deux, mais vu tes parents à toi, ...

Angela s'approcha dangereusement de lui, et planta son regard dans le sien. Cette fois, c'en était trop.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?! lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas elle-même.

Ce fut à son tour d'esquisser un sourire - ou plutôt un rictus de victoire. Il avait touché sa corde sensible, et il le savait.

- Je le sais, lui expliqua-t-il en gardant son rictus indécent, car, il n'y a pas une heure, je t'ai vu descendre d'une berline noire toute seule, alors que c'est ton premier jour ici et que les parents sont autorisés dans ce cas. Mais tu étais seule. De plus, la bague que tu portes à ton doigt, sertie d'émeraudes, ne s'accorde pas du tout avec la couleur de tes yeux. Tes parents ne s'occupent pas de toi - ils ne font que t'acheter des cadeaux pour te maintenir en place, sans savoir si tu les apprécies ou non.

Alors que leurs regards étaient toujours soudés, Angela dut se faire violence pour ne pas ... ne pas quoi, au juste ? Envoyer un uppercut à ce garçon, alors qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne ? La bague ... c'était un des nombreux cadeaux que son père avait offert à sa fille à son retour des puits de pétroles d'Arabie Saoudite. Toute personne remarquant cette pierre serait émerveillée, la fixant sans cesse, essayerait peut-être même de la voler - c'était déjà arrivé une fois. Mais lui, cet étrange jeune homme aux yeux pâles et aux cheveux de jais, la peau blafarde et l'esprit affuté, lui, venait en quelques secondes de mettre des mots sur ce malaise qui habitait Angela depuis tant d'années, malaise qu'elle jusqu'à la seconde qui précédait cette pensée, ne comprenait pas. Elle remarqua alors soudain la distance qui séparait ses parents d'elle, et pas qu'en question de kilomètres. Il n'y avait ... jamais vraiment eu d'amour entre elle, sa mère et son père.

Juste quelques coups de téléphones très vite interrompu, des cadeaux prestigieux, mais choisis au hasard et sans grande conviction.

Le jeune homme devant Angela perdit son sourire, voyant que cette dernière se retournait pour partir plus loin. Mais, alors qu'elle s'en allait dans un lieu quelconque, Angela se retourna à nouveau, cette fois pour dire :

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser en parlant de ta famille.

Elle voulut ensuite s'en aller, mais l'étrange personne devant elle avança d'un pas, l'étonnant quelque peu. Alors qu'elle avait baissé la tête, il reparla enfin.

- Je suis soulagé de ne pas être le seul à savoir réfléchir en ce bas-monde, avoua-t-il à la grande surprise.

La fille releva les yeux. Le jeune homme tendait sa main vers elle, souhaitant certainement qu'elle la serre. Ce qu'elle fit, après néanmoins une petite seconde d'hésitation.

- Angela Vanseeveren, se présenta-t-elle. Origines Belges.

Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin, avant de dire d'une voix envoûtante, mais mystérieuse :

- Sherlock Holmes, origines Anglaises.

Le ton de ce Sherlock arracha un sourire à l'étrangère.

- Devrais-je avoir peur de ce nom ?

- Très certainement.

Lui aussi étira ses lèvres. Ils restèrent là, quelques secondes encore, dans le silence, quand un groupe d'étudiants passèrent en reluquant Angela, la faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

- Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

- Je crois que les gens normaux trouvent étrange la vue mon thé sur ta chemise blanche, répondit sa nouvelle connaissance de manière presque théâtrale.

Angela vis en effet qu'une énorme tâche brune s'étendait sur l'entièreté de ses vêtements.

- Magnifique ... Où sont les toilettes ?

Son interlocuteur lui répondit en désignant une porte en bois au fond du couloir.

- Merci Holmes, s'exclama la brune avant de presque s'enfuir, sans attendre de réponse.


	4. Chapter 4

4 octobre 2013,

18h42

Point de vue de Angela Vanseeveren

Il n'avait pas changé.

Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi perçants, ses cheveux toujours si sombres et bouclés, sa peau toujours aussi pâle. Seuls ses traits avaient changé, mûris, désormais coupés à la serpe.

Il semblait ... en colère. Cela me perturbais plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Je n'avais jamais rêvé d'un accueil les bras ouverts, mais d'un peu mieux quand même. Chaque parole était amer, quasi forcées.

Bientôt, Lestrade s'arrêta devant une maison haute, abandonnée. Déjà plusieurs voitures de polices étaient garées si et là. L'endroit était isolé, mort, tout comme la maison, quasi en ruine. Je sortis de la voiture, suivie de près de Sherlock et de son colocataire. Un homme, aux cheveux noirs plaqués sur son crâne, à la peau pâle et déjà habillé comme médecin légiste, se dirigea vers Lestrade. Il se figea en me voyant.

- Anderson, dit Lestrade, voici l'Agente en chef Angela LaFontaine. Agent LaFontaine, voici notre médecin légiste.

- Enchantée, dis-je d'une voix qui se voulait enthousiaste.

- Moi de même, me répondit-il, en clignant des yeux.

- Dis donc, Anderson, dit Sherlock sur un ton ironique, vous sentez le déodorant homme ?

Je fermais un instant les yeux. Pour ça non plus, il n'avait pas changé. Malheureusement. J'allais le faire taire, de peur d'un scandale, mais je n'eus pas le temps.

- Euh ... oui, comme à chaque fois ... répondit Anderson, déconcerté par la question.

- Le même que Donovan, continua le détective-consultant en levant les yeux d'un air faussement réfléchi. Elle a dû faire le ménage chez vous, vu l'état de ses genoux ...

- Holmes, tais-toi, chuchotai-je autoritairement à mon ami.

Celui-ci se tut, tout comme le médecin légiste, alors que moi, j'étais impatiente de connaître le crime.

- Anderson ? demandai-je gentiment. Les détails du meurtre ...

- J ... je ... oui, balbutia-t-il. Ce n'est pas un meurtre. Il semblerait que ce soit plutôt un suicide.

- Évidemment, Anderson, s'incrusta Sherlock, moqueur. Il est plus que probable que ce soit un suicide, tout comme les trois autres corps retrouvés dans la même semaine, morts par overdose d'un médicament inconnu. Brillant de votre part.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent des éclairs. Je me plaçai entre les deux, lançant un regard d'avertissement au détective.

- Ne l'écoutez pas, ordonnai-je à Anderson. Conduisez-nous au corps.

Le médecin regarda moi et Sherlock à tour de rôle avant de s'engouffrer dans la maison. Le détective soupira face à mon regard lourd de reproche et, gentleman qu'il est, me laissa rentrer première dans la bâtisse. Celle-ci, les murs délavés et le carrelage sale, les escaliers grinçants sous les pieds d'une trentaine de policiers et médecins légistes, étaient dépourvues de meubles, de décorations, de personnalité. Abandonnée depuis longtemps, très certainement. J'eus presque une hésitation à escalader les marches d'un bois bruyant à l'apparence pourri, mais je me ressaisis et suivis Anderson.

Sherlock, lui, avait les yeux à l'affut, cherchant le moindre détail qui aurait pu jouer un rôle décisif sur l'enquête. Le médecin John Watson, lui, le suivait comme son ombre, refusant de s'écarter de plus de trois mètres de lui. Je fronçai les sourcils à la vue de cette étrange proximité, mais pensai bien vite à autre chose. En effet, je n'avais pas très bien supporté l'altercation entre le médecin légiste et Sherlock. Et je ne m'en privai pas pour en faire la remarque à ce dernier.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? chuchotai-je au détective-consultant. Tu veux t'aliéner avec Scotland Yard ou quoi ?

- Il est d'une absurdité total, me répondit-il. Il a voulu me prendre pour un idiot devant la presse. Et ils ont besoin de moi, de toute manière.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu te dois de lui parler poliment.

- Je ne me dois de rien du tout. Et je ...

- Voilà, nous y sommes, nous interrompit Anderson. Elle s'appelle Jennifer Wilson ...

A la fin d'une interminable montée de plusieurs étages de cette maison, Anderson s'était arrêté, quelque peu essoufflé, avant de rentrer dans la seule pièce du dernier étage du taudis, qui ne contenait qu'une seule pièce : un grenier, transformé subitement en scène de crime. Du moins, c'est ce que je pus facilement en conclure vu la victime trainant au milieu des quatre mus. Une femme, couchée sur le ventre, entièrement habillée en rose. De taille moyenne, elle avait les cheveux sales d'un blond cassés, un tour de taille remarquable et de longues jambes prisonniers de bas couleur chair.

Ce qui semblait être un grenier était lui-même être en piteux état, le parquet troué par endroit et la seule fenêtre ne fournissant qu'une lumière bleuâtre, diffuse, qui donnait au teint de la victime des allures fantomatiques.. Drôle d'endroit pour se promener quand on est une journaliste riche, avais-je conclus en apercevant la pochette Louis Vuiton - rose- de la dernière collection juste à côté d'elle.

Lestrade, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, regarda la pauvre femme en soupirant, avant de regarder Sherlock d'un air entendu.

- Je préfère laisser Vanseeveren faire son travail, annonça toutefois le londonien. Je voudrais savoir si Scotland Yard ne lui a pas trop embrouillé le cerveau comme bien d'autres avant elle.

Je ne relevai pas, remarquant la lueur moqueur maladroitement cachée dans les iris de Holmes. Interdiction de rentrer sur ce terrain dangereux, cela pourrait être mortel. Connaissant mon - ancien ? - ami, il était totalement inutile de répliquer. Je préférai de loin m'occuper de cette enquête plutôt que me faire d'avance rabaisser devant mes agents.

- La position du corps en elle-même dévoile beaucoup de choses. Sur le ventre, de sorte que l'assassin ne voie pas son visage, mais il n'est pas posé élégamment. J'en conclue donc que l'assassin n'importe pas d'importance en la personne, mais est dégoûtée par l'idée de tuer.

- Comment pouvez-vous déduire cela ? demanda Lestrade, surpris.

- Je viens de vous le dire.

- Il aurait bien pu jeter le corps !

- En ayant pris soin de monter cinq étages avant ? Sachez, inspecteur, que dans le profilage, la position du corps est très importante.

- Pitié ! soupira Sherlock en fermant les yeux. Le profilage ... tu es tombée encore plus bas que je ne le croyais, dis donc ...

A nouveau, je tentai avec succès de ne pas montrer les dents et mis mes gants en cuir qui étaient dans mon sac et me mis accroupie, pendant que les quelques agents derrière moi chuchotaient entre eux. J'examinai l'inscription qui était gravée dans le parquet. "Rache". Apparemment faite avec les ongles de la victime, vernis récemment mais tout abîmé sur les bouts. Rache, Rache ...

- Ça signifie "vengeance" en allemand, me souligna Anderson. Peut-être voulait-elle nous dire quelque ..

- Merci de votre collaboration, Anderson ... dit le détective en claquant élégamment la porte au nez du médecin légiste.

- Holmes ! envoyai-je au détective consultant sur un ton de reproche.

Il soupira en levant les yeux, pour ensuite reprendre sa place auprès du médecin. Faisant fis de l'information, je repris mes analyses, quand Lestrade m'interrompit pour me demander si elle était bel et bien allemande.

- C'est une bonne idée, mais face au physique - sa taille et la couleur de ses yeux - je suis à 95% certaine que cette femme n'est pas allemande. Je crois plutôt que elle voulait écrire ...

Rache = Rachea Racheb Rachec Rached Rachee Rachef ... Rachej, Rachek ...

- ... "Rachel".

Ce nom ... pourquoi écrire ce nom ? Au point de le graver ... ce n'était pas un nom, mais sûrement un code.

Je reportai mon attention sur la victime et pris l'alliance qui était à son doigt. Propre à l'intérieur, mal soignée à l'extérieur, modèle qui date d'environ 10 ans. Je remis l'alliance à l'annuaire de la victime et remarquai que le col de manteau était légèrement plus foncé. J'enlevai un de mes gants et tâtai le tissu.

- Mouillé ... murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Le parapluie, dans sa poche, était cependant sec. Vu la température et la rigidité du corps, elle ne devait être là que depuis peu de temps.

- Anderson, rapport, ordonnai-je d'un ton professionnel.

Celui-ci avait enfin décidé de rentrer à nouveau dans la pièce, avant d'avoir lancé un regard assassin au détective qui s'ennuyait dans son coin.

- Mort par asphyxie, me dit-il. Elle s'est étranglée dans son vomi.

Je reniflai l'haleine. Pas d'alcool, juste une odeur que je qualifierai de suspect

- Overdose, déclarai-je.

J'observai ensuite les vêtements de manière plus globale. Roses, en bon état, ils me firent directement penser à une journaliste.

Je pris mon portable et regardai les prévisions météorologiques.

- Tu ralentis, Vanseeveren, soupira Sherlock.

Je grognai. Il avait le don incroyable de m'exaspérer. Se calmer, se calmer ... il le faisait exprès, et je me devais de ne pas lui donner le plaisir de craquer.

- Journaliste, déclarai-je. Mariée, mais elle avait une multitude d'amants depuis plusieurs années. Elle était cependant assez intelligente pour le cacher. Elle est morte probablement en avant-midi et elle ne souhaitait pas rester à Londres. Elle voulait partir demain.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Lestrade. Mais comment ...

- Tu as entendu des trois autres corps ? demanda Sherlock, interrompant l'inspecteur.

- Oui, brièvement, répondis-je. Des suicides, disaient les médias.

- Ce ne sont pas des suicides, mais des meurtres, insista Sherlock. Tout comme pour elle.

- Il les force a avalé une pilule sans utiliser la force, mais contre leur gré ... murmurai-je. Fascinant ...

- Fascinant ?! s'exclama Donovan. C'est un cadavre que nous avons devant nous !

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, m'énervai-je. Mais il pourrait utiliser une arme à feu ou une arme blanche ... Mais il utilise la pilule ! C'est un tueur en série d'un nouveau genre ! Je dois informer Spencer de ma découverte ...

- Quoi, Spencer ? Qui c'est Spencer ? s'interrogea Sherlock.

- Moi je voudrais bien savoir comment vous avez trouvé toutes ses informations, dit Lestrade d'un air plus qu'agacé.

Je me relevai sur mes jambes et expliquai tout en remisant mes vêtements, les dépoussiérant par la même occasion.

- Vu ses vêtements et la couleur de ceux-ci, c'est une journaliste, commençai-je. Elle est mariée, mais son alliance est sale, sauf à l'intérieur, à cause du frottement de son doigt à chaque fois qu'elle l'enlevait. Pas pour un métier manuel, ses ongles sont trop soignés pour ça, ce qui renforce l'idée de la journaliste. Donc, elle l'enlevait pour autre chose, mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait des amants ! Pas qu'un seul, l'alliance à au moins dix ans, elle ne pourrait pas cacher ça pendant autant de temps, donc énormément d'amants ! Sa veste est mouillée, mais son parapluie est sec, il pleuvait mais ne l'a pas utilisé, donc il y avait trop de vent. Si la veste est encore mouillée, ça veut dire qu'il était sous l'eau maximum quatre heures avant cette heure. Si on estime que le corps a été déposé il y a environ une heure, ça réduit le champ de 250 km et donc à une heure de route en moins.

Où est-ce qu'il y a plu et eut beaucoup de vent en Angleterre à maximum trois heures de routes ? Cardiff, terminai-je en montrant les dernières heures de précipitations en Angleterre à Lestrade.

Celui-ci me regarda avec effarement, à la fois surpris et agacé, comme toute personne confrontée à une personne plus intelligente qu'elle.

- Brillant, commenta cependant le Dr Watson. Fantastique.

- Merci, répondis-je, quelque peu surprise par la réflexion.

En effet, je croyais qu'il devait avoir l'habitude avec Sherlock. Alors, soit mon ami à faiblit ses dernières années, soit John Watson s'étonnait qu'une autre personne que son colocataire puisse comprendre les mêmes déductions. Je pencherais plus pour la deuxième solution.

- Je n'en dirai pas autant.

C'était Sherlock bien évidemment. Celui-ci me regardait, un sourire en coin soutenant ses lèvres, sourire que je connaissais, sourire que je détestais. Je lui jetais un regard noir.

- Pardon ? lui demandai-je avec agacement.

Il me fit cette fois un sourire carnassier qui me donna soudainement envie de lui mettre mon poing dans sa figure. Le détective s'approcha, les mains dans le dos, et se plaça à côté de moi.

- Tu étais presque parfaite, mais tu as oublié la valise, me dit-il en me regardant de haut. Regarde.

Il me désigna d'une main une trainée de boue sur le bas de la jambe droite de la victime, recouvert d'un bas.

- Une flaque ? suggérai-je, sceptique de son explication. Il pleuvait ...

- La trainée est typique d'une petite valise, se justifia-t-il. Assez petite, vue la taille des tâches. Elle comptait ne rester qu'une nuit à Cardiff.

- Ah oui, et elle est où, ta valise ? demandai-je sur le ton du défi.

Il plissa les yeux et se tourna sur lui-même. Il n'y avait rien dans la pièce, à part nous et le corps.

- C'est vrai, elle est où la valise ? se demanda-t-il à lui-même, en refaisant un tour sur lui-même.

Soudainement, il poussa Anderson violemment, qui était derrière lui, et passa sa tête dans le couloir.

- UNE VALISE ! hurla-t-il aux autres policiers. Personne n'a trouvé une valise ?

Je me retournai, exaspérée. Je remarquai le regard enragé de Anderson, qui tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de se contenir, celui de Lestrade, abasourdi, et celui de Donovan, en tout point semblable de celui du médecin légiste. Sherlock sortit alors entièrement sur le palier, disparaissant de mon champ de vision. En quelques pas, je fus juste derrière lui.

- Il n'y a pas de valise, lâchai-je.

Le détective consultant se raidit soudain, avant de se retourner très longtemps vers moi, s'approcha au plus près. Il faisait une tête de plus que moi, mais je n'avais pas peur de lui, à tel point de le toiser d'un regard satisfait, lui faisant mordre ses joues intérieures.

- Répète un peu ça, Vanseeveren, grogna-t-il.

- Il n'y a pas de valise, lui répétai-je. Il n'y en a jamais eu. Tu as inventé ça juste parce que ton esprit de contradiction est le plus fort en toi. Tu voulais me trouver une faille, comme toujours.

Sherlock montra les dents un bref instant, avant de reprendre, les yeux dans les yeux :

- Et bien, on verra ça ... Que le meilleur gagne.

Et il repartit dans le couloir, hurlant après une certaine valise rose.


	5. Chapitre 5

Oui, je sais, en retard... un tout petit chapitre pour me faire pardonner ! Le prochain arrive bientôt...

* * *

4 octobre 2013,

18h57

- SHERLOCK ! entendit-on hurler dans une pièce située au plus haut de la vieille bâtisse. Tu reviens. TOUT DE SUITE !

C'est alors que surgit, en descendant l'escalier, un grand homme, les cheveux noirs et la peau blême comme la mort, occupé à s'extasier tout seul.

- Quatre meurtres improbables, dissimulés sous des faux suicides ... c'est Noël ! disait-il.

Angela sortit de la scène de crime pour s'appuyer sur la rampe d'escalier, introduisant ainsi son ami dans son champ de vision. Celui-ci tournait sur lui-même, comme à la recherche d'un indice encore invisible à ses yeux. Soudain, il s'arrêta net, le regard vide, pour ensuite sourire, tel un enfant ayant trouvé un énorme paquet de bonbon.

- Un tueur en série, pensa-t-il tout haut, ce n'est jamais facile à comprendre, mais ils commettent toujours une erreur ...

Et sur ses mots, il descendit le reste des escaliers pour sortir, mais Lestrade, qui s'est lui aussi accoudé à côté de l'agente du FBI, sût lui poser une question à temps :

- Ce qui veut dire ?

Le détective regarda l'inspecteur tel un demeuré, ce qui fit serrer les poings à ce dernier. Mais Sherlock passa bien vite à autre chose.

- Sa valise ? Où est-elle ?! Elle ne l'a pas mangé quand même ! Le conducteur a dû la conduire ici, mais a oublié la valise dans sa voiture ...

- Elle l'a peut-être laissé à l'hôtel ! le contre-dit le Dr Watson, qui arrivait lui aussi sur le palier de l'escalier.

- Ou il-n'y-a-pas-de-valise, rétorqua Angela syllabe par syllabe, mot par mot.

Holmes ne prit même pas la remarque de sa collègue en compte, mais répondit plutôt à John :

- Elle n'a pas pu laisser la valise dans son hôtel, elle marie son rouge-à-lèvres avec ses chaussures, elle ne serait jamais sortie coiffée comme une ...

Le détective se tût soudain, comme victime d'une illumination. A nouveau, il sourit et, sans prévenir, sortit de la bâtisse, au grand damne de John et des policiers.

- HOLMES ! hurla même Angela en descendant précipitamment les escaliers. Je vais l'étriper...

- Laissez-m'en un morceau, grogna Lestrade, qui la suivait.

Mais, malheureusement, trop tard : l'objet de leur convoitise avait déjà disparu dans la nuit tombante qui recouvrait déjà Londres. L'inspecteur soupira et remonta avec son équipe, laissant Angela ruminer seule dans son coin. Mais John Watson rejoint bien vite la policière.

- Il est parti ? demanda John, essoufflé par sa course dans l'escalier.

Angela ne répondit même pas, continuant obstinément à regarder droit devant elle. Mais le docteur prit toutefois la peine de rajouter :

- Vous savez, quand il a une idée dans la tête, ...

- Il ne pense à rien d'autre, continua l'agente, d'un ton courroucé. _Je sais_.

John sursauta presque face à la violence de la réponse. Après un moment paralysé, il pensa à dire quelque chose, mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche qu'une voiture déboucha du bout de la rue. Noire, d'apparence de marque luxueuse, elle s'arrêta devant les deux interlocuteurs. John, apparemment au courant de la personne ayant lancé cette étrange événement, marchant maugréant jusqu'à la portière arrière. Mais, alors qu'il allait rentrer dans la voiture, une femme, jeune et belle, sortit et défendit l'entrée au médecin.

- Nous ne souhaitons que la présence de Miss Vanseeveren, se justifia-t-elle.

La personne en question, étonnée tout autant qu'inquiète, s'avança prudemment, sans pour autant refuser l'invitation. Elle rentra finalement dans l'élégante auto, suivie de la mystérieuse inconnue. Cette dernière à peine assise et la voiture démarra tout en douceur.

Assise sur le confortable siège en cuir coûteux, Angela regarda avec curiosité la jeune femme, qui pianotait presque convulsivement sur son portable. Dans un costume sur mesure qui lui allait à merveille, d'une marque très coûteuse, elle faisait encore plus douté Angela sur la nature de son apparent kidnapping - car elle en était sûre, elle n'avait pas eu le choix de monter dans cette voiture.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la jeune femme sentit soudain qu'on dés-accélérait. En effet, l'auto venait de renter dans un immense hangar vide, bien qu'éclairer par une lumière aveuglément blanche. Le chauffeur ouvrit la portière à l'agente, qui se mit sur ses pieds et remisa ses vêtements par automatisme. Elle remarqua alors qu'un homme se tenait plus loin, appuyé sur son parapluie. Grand, le front déjà fort dégarni, il devait avoir la cinquantaine. Angela s'approcha avec méfiance.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle. Et, surtout, pourquoi m'avoir enlevé ?

Ce visage lui devenait de plus en plus familier. Mais pas moyen de revenir sur un nom, ce qui l'agaça fortement. L'homme en question, lui, semblait outragé face au trou de mémoire qu'affichait la jeune femme. Il s'avança un peu, elle s'arrêta net.

- Suis-je donc une personne à oublier si facilement ? pensa-t-il tout haut.

Et, soudain, sans le faire exprès, il se mordit la joue intérieur, ramenant une foule de souvenirs dans l'esprit d'Angela. Cette dernière sourit.

- Bien sûr que non, Mycroft. Les trous de tes médailles dans ton magnifique costume de £800, tes ongles manucurés et les petites peaux présentes seulement au pourtour de ton front m'indique que tu es monté en grade au gouvernement britannique. Je me trompe ?

Le-dit Mycroft esquissa lui aussi un sourire, forcé. Celui qu'il faisait à chaque fois lorsqu'il lui parlait.

- Toujours aussi perspicace ! se réjouit-il.

- Permets-moi également de te faire remarquer que les quelques kilos que tu portes en plus sur ton nombril ne s'accorde pas avec tes beaux yeux.

Mycroft perdit son sourire, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait à garder une attitude neutre, tentative vaine qui fit jubiler intérieurement Angela. Celle-ci n'y fit cependant aucune allusion.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma deuxième question, remarqua-t-elle.

- Oh, je t'ai seulement fait venir pour poser la mienne, répondit son interlocuteur. Que viens-tu donc faire à Londres ?

* * *

Mycroft entre en scène !Angela

Alors ? Bien, pas bien ? Dîtes-moi tout !


	6. Chapter 6

Flashback  
3 septembre 1998,  
06h45 

Angela leva les paupières encore lourdes, mais forcées par la sonnerie aiguë de son réveil. Pourtant, c'est avec énergie qu'elle bondit de son lit et éteignit l'appareil. Une minute plus tard, déjà toute habillée, elle descendait les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre jusqu'à la cuisine de la nouvelle maison qu'elle occupait désormais. Spacieuse, les baies vitrées ouvertes sur le grand jardin, décorées de meubles en bois luxueux, elle avait tout d'une cuisine de riche. Ce qui était le cas, d'ailleurs.

Une femme, habillée en tenue de travail, s'y trouvait déjà. Le visage joufflu, les joues rouges, présentant un léger embonpoint, cette dame, d'une quarantaine d'année peut-être, différait fortement de l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait. En voyant Angela, elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Bonjour, Miss Vanseeveren, luidit-elle. Je m'appelle Jane et je suis votre nouvelle femme de ménage. Votre petit-déjeuner est préparé.

La jeune fille la remercia d'un ton enjoué et se dépêcha à manger. Le repas terminé en à peine plus de cinq minutes, Angela se leva pour déjà prendre son sac afin de se rendre à l'école. Étonnée, Jane voulut la freiner dans son élan.

- Mais, Miss, vous êtes donc bien pressée d'aller vous rendre en cours ! dit-elle. On dirait que vous êtes poursuivie par un troupeau de buffles ! Mes deux flocons à moi, ils font tout pour traîner ! Quelle misère pour les emmener à l'école. Mais bon, il est vrai qu'ils sont plus jeunes ...

Ce fut au tour d'Angela d'être surprise. En général, les femmes de ménages ne discutaient pas, ne remarquaient rien : elles faisaient leur travail et rien d'autre. Mais cette Jane semblait laisser écouler ses pensées à flots, alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient à peine. Tant mieux ! pensa-t-elle. Elle sortit donc de la maison en saluant la nouvelle femme de ménage, sans pour autant répondre à sa question.

Une fois dehors, Angela rentra automatiquement dans la voiture noire de son père, dont le chauffeur était déjà au volant. Celui-ci, sans dire un mot, mit les gaz dès que la portière fut claquée, afin que, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il ne ralentisse pour enfin s'arrêter devant un haut portail. Celui de son nouveau Collège.

Angela sortit de l'automobile et entra dans l'établissement tout juste avant la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours. Elle se dépêcha à se rendre à son premier cours, retenant plus ou moins l'emplacement des classes. A chaque fois, elle était toute seule sur un banc, scrutées de toutes parts par les autres élèves, voyeurs. Et ce fut ainsi jusqu'au début de l'après-midi, alors qu'elle devait se rendre à son cours de Langue Moderne. En effet, quand elle rentra dans la pièce, se présentant alors une énième fois à son professeur et à la classe, elle remarqua la présence d'un certain jeune homme, aux cheveux noirs bouclés, seul dans son coin.

- Bien, Miss Smith, dit le professeur, une vieille femme qui tentait désespérément de cacher ses rides à l'aide d'une belle couche de maquillage. Étant donné qu'il n'y ait plus d'autre place, vous devrez vous placer à côté de Mr Holmes.

Les autres élèves de la classe rirent plus ou moins discrètement, pendant qu'Angela s'avançait entre les rangées et se plaçait à côté de Holmes, qui regardait obstinément devant lui. Alors que le cours commençait, celui-ci tendit une feuille où était inscrite une série de plusieurs chiffres et de symboles, séparés en groupe par des espaces.

Angela fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il donc bien dire ? Était-ce un numéro spécial ? Une localisation ? Ou ... un code secret ? La jeune étudiante pencha plutôt pour cette option. En effet, le chiffre "5" suivi d'un "" était répété le plus souvent et régulièrement à la fin d'un groupe. Ce pourrait être un "e", ...

Angela écrivit donc des "e" sous chaque "5". Holmes ne réagit pas, ce qui n'était pas pour la décourager. Elle continua ainsi son raisonnement, pour arriver à une phrase compréhensible, qui la fit sourire, et qui disait :

"Que penses-tu de celui qui est juste devant nous ?"

Angela posa le regard sur le garçon que désignait le mystérieux jeune homme. Ailleurs, il n'écoutait pas un mot du cours, plus occupé à dessiner dans son cahier. Les cheveux courts, plutôt petit, il avait le visage rouge et les joues bombées, d'après le souvenir qu'Angela avait depuis qu'elle avait balayé la classe du regard à son arrivée. Elle se souvint également de ses yeux bleus innocent. En se mettant un peu plus sur sa droite, l'adolescente remarqua que ces dessins représentaient des sortes de chevaliers et des dragons. Étonnée, Angela se remit correctement, puis écrivit, dans le même même langage codé que son voisin :

"Tête de turc de la classe. Mal dans sa peau. Rêveur. Problèmes familiaux."

Holmes sourit, pour écrire derechef, toujours en langage codé :

"C'était facile."

Prétentieux ... On aurait dit un homme compétiteur, qui voulait montrer qu'il était le plus fort et rabaissait les autres quand ils atteignaient son niveau. Il voulait donc jouer ...

Angela aussi.


End file.
